Stepping Into the North
by EndlessTimeXD
Summary: Skyrim, a land of harsh winters, fierce warriors and newly risen dragons. After deciding to open up a fresh character in Skyrim and falling asleep, I was awoken in the land of the Nords, Skyrim. Fortunately for me, I was thrown into the body my the character I had freshly created. Raven VanCleef. He was a Nordic Archer, and I was him. Just a regular day, saving the world. Right? SI
1. Raven Vs The Beginning

_**Stepping into the North**_

_**-xXx-**_

_**Chapter 1**_

_**-xXx-**_

_**I do not own Skyrim, nor any of the games that I speak of.**_

_**Be Warned of Explicits**_

I reached for my PS3 controller as I moved my chair away from my computer and towards my beloved PS3. I've had the girl for a good two years now. After having 3 others that broke. I looked at my shelf of games and read them off. _Borderlands, Modnation Racers, Battlefield Bad Company, Little Big Planet, Modern Warfare 2. _The list can go on and on. Deciding that I do another play-through on Skyrim, I pop that disc in. Ignoring the entire first section of the game, where you start as a prisoner, again, and go to Helgen, the first town you go to in the game, I waited for the Character Creation screen to appear. This was when things would actually start to matter.

I decided to go for a Nordic Archer, I know, odd choice. The idea was that I go for the Heavy Armor, Sneak, and Archery skill trees. My character had short, dark brown hair, with a short nose. He had slightly raised eyebrows and high cheekbones. He was about six feet and four inches tall, with broad shoulders and strong thighs. I imagined that he had an almost extreme temper and slight arrogance. His mind was wise, his heart young and arrogant. I looked at the time and saw that it was about 11:00 P.M. I had spent about two full hours in character creation, and imagining how my character was. I had college classes tomorrow, and I couldn't afford to be late, nor have my grades marked down. I took a quick shower and went to sleep that night. Although, I had no idea what I was really getting myself into.

* * *

Okay, wait. I check my surroundings. I saw tall pine-trees, snow-topped peaks, and horse drawn carriages. I saw a blond man in front me and- wait. I look to my right and I saw Ulfric Stormcloak. Are you fucking kidding me? Are you actually serious right now? Did I just get magically tossed into Skyrim with no warning. Yeah, I'm screwed.

* * *

Ralof sat in front me and spoke in a deep, gruff voice. "Good, you're awake fellow Nord." I looked at him, then at my arms. They were long and tough. I searched my body and found out I was him. I was the character I made last night. I quickly realized that I was with Ralof, Lokir, and Jarl Ulfric. I was about to have a major geek out before I realized how both mortally embarrassing, and quite stupid it would've been. So, I decided to play along. "Do you know where this carriage is headed?"

He turned his attention away from his homeland, and to me. "No I do not comrade, for all I know is that Sovngarde awaits."

Ah, Sovngarde, the Nordic version of Heaven. When I saw it in the game I was quite overwhelmed. Without Alduin, it looked like a pretty good heaven. The Hall of Valor looked like an amazing place. Anywho, Lokir decided to open his cowardly mouth. "Damn Stormcloaks, if it weren't for you and your rebellion, I would've had that horse and been halfway to Hammerfell."

Ralof and I ignored the man and we continued our conversation as if he never existed. "You were there too. Walked right into that damn Imperial ambush."

Continuing my act I replied with a nod. "Yes, I was. I was planning to cross the border as well. I was trying to get to Cyrodiil."

At that Ralof jumped to conclusions and looked at me, anger burning in his eyes, it looked terrifying to me."You mean you were trying to join the Imperials?

To be honest, I had a feeling he would react like that, but I guess I should continue to put up my façade. "No, my mother and sister live there, and I was planning to visit them." My mind shot back to what I was like back in the real world. I really hope I didn't die, or suicide. Hopefully I'm just in a coma.

Ralof eased up a little, his shoulders visibly relaxed. "I am sorry for jumping to conclusions my friend."

I nodded, accepting his apology. I looked around and realized we were at the gates of Helgen. I looked for General Tullius and the Thalmor. I saw them, Tullius' gilded armor glowing the sun. The Thalmor's hair getting almost the same affect. I peeled away from them and towards our fate. As we rounded the corner of the tower, I saw the headsman. His giant axe a whole head taller than himself. I tried to ignore it, but I couldn't. Even though I knew that the dragon would come, a small part of me thought that it wouldn't. I mean, this is my real life at this point, not a video game. Which meant that I couldn't open up a menu, pause time, and drink a potion. It meant that I couldn't respawn if I died. I peeled myself away from the axe as the carriage stopped. This was it, the end of the line. Was I going to be one of the first? Or was I going after that brave Stormcloak who embraced death like your character did in the game. Anywho, I desperately hoped that it was going to be like that for my sake.

* * *

As we dropped off the carriage I saw Lokir's body start to shake. Damn coward. I turned my attention to Ulfric, he was completely at ease, as if he knew that dragon was coming. Maybe he did, I couldn't tell. I saw Hadvar, and to be honest I wasn't all that impressed. He looked very mediocre to me. During my first play through of the game I sided with the Stormcloaks, just because they sounded cooler. Oh, they were starting call of names.

"Ulfric Stormcloak, Jarl of Windhelm." Ulfric stepped forward to the block and Ralof called out. "It has been an honor, Jarl Ulfric."

"Lokir, of Rorikstead." I knew what was coming and just watched silently. Lokir begged out."Wait! We aren't with the rebels! You've go to do something!"

He began to run away with the bindings. "You're not gonna kill me!" What a retard, why did he even consider running. He was surrounded by an army of trained soldiers who obviously knew how to hold a bow and fire it because Lokir was already on the floor dead with an arrow embedded in his heart. After that episode, Hadvar and the Imperial Captain turned to me. Hadvar said."Who are you?"

I replied with ease." Raven, Raven ********"

Instantly he was on to me."********? What an odd last name."

"There have been more queer names I am sure."

"Yes, yes there have. Captain? What should we do, he's not on the list." Okay, why not let me go? I mean even though I know that she'll forget the list and send me to be executed, but why? Does she have like, a hidden vendetta against me? Anyways, she just told me to follow her to the block. When we got to the line-up, she walked towards the center, next to the headsman. General Tullius began to speak. "Ulfric Stormcloak, Jarl of Windhelm. Some here in Helgen call you a hero, but a hero doesn't use a power like the voice to murder his king and usurp his throne." You could see the rage burning in the Jarl's eyes. Man, if only that gag was taken off. I bet that all the guards would be against the wall with their skulls buried in their necks. General Tullius stepped away from the Jarl, and the captain said."Give them their last rites."

The priestess did the usual religious bull-crap, before the brave Stormcloak soldier interrupted her."Oh for the love of Talos, let's get this over with." The priestess allowed this as the soldier continued his ramble as his head was put on the block."My ancestors are smiling at me Imperials, can you say the same?" Well, of course they couldn't the army's name was the Imperials for crying out loud. At that point, you were immediately called a look at Star Wars for example, the Republics were just a folly, they became the Imperial Stormtroopers. Although, the word "storm" is in Stormcloak and Stormtroopers,I think it was just a coincidence. I was interrupted by the captain."Next, the Nord in the rags!" Whelp, here we go. The moment of my life in the Skyrim universe. Let's just hope that I don't and Alduin shows his friendly face.

* * *

I walk forward slowly, easing myself towards the wooden block stained with blood. I kneel before it, feeling the captain's calloused hand push my head down. I hear the loud roar of Alduin. Hopefully he will not be late, I would love him to be early though. General Tullius quietly speaks again." What was that? Who heard that?" The other Imperials voiced their own opinions. Most of them saying yes with fear laced in their voices.

"Carry on." I can hear the Imperial Captain snap behind me. The roar sounds again, echoing off the cliff-sides, amplifying it hundred fold. Okay, this is pretty terrifying. In the game it wasn't because you were not actually there, but here, it's pretty scary. The captain pushes me head down so my neck is touching the wooden block. I see the headsman raise his axe. I close my eyes, thinking this was the end. I hear the crushing sound of rocks. I open my eyes to the sight of Alduin, his black wings fully outstretched. I peer closer and realize that they're more bony and scaly than I imagined. His eyes are solid red, kind of like lava or magma. They were surrounded by an obsidian colored irises. I hear the booming noise of the Thu'um, it cracks the rocks beneath Alduin's clawed feet. I turn my attention towards the sky as a black portal opens. Allowing fiery, burning meteors to rain down. It was a beautiful sight actually. I hear the sound of Ralof screaming at me."Come on comrade! The gods won't give us another chance!" I nod, pulling myself up from the ground as I run towards the tower for a bit of safety.

* * *

I hear the sound of a door closing behind me as I entered the tower. I hear the sound of heavy breathing and gasping. I turn around and see that Ralof has engaged a conversation with Ulfric."By the gods, the legends are true! That was dragon, just like the children's stories." Ulfric nods and responds with wise words.

"Legends don't burn down villages." Wow, that voice. It sounded really good in the game, but here. It just sounded, so... _sultry_. Damn me and my bisexuality. I ignored myself and looked around.

"How are we going to get out of this?" I said, fake curiosity in my voice. Ralof nods.

"Come, there is a path up here." With that, he jogs up the stairs, I follow close behind. We head up the tower, I knew what was coming so I prepared myself for the intense heat and another dead Stormcloak. As we reach the top of the watchtower the Stormcloak at the top said with worry in his vouce."Wait! There's go to be-" He was interrupted by Alduin's face breaking the walls of the tower and the soldier was burnt to crisps by the powerful shout of Alduin's Thu'um. "Yol.. Toor... Shuul!" Fire erupted from Alduin's mouth, I could feel it burn some hairs off my face. I looked at Ralof's face. My god, he probably knew that guy, now all that's left of him is his burnt insides. I shivered, I was never good with guts. Ralof and I moved on and he looked at me saying."See that in on the other side? Jump through the roof and keep going!"

I look at him and say."Are you serious?"

He replied instantly."Are you afraid of heights?"

I shake my head."No, it's just that well-"

He told me to just shut up and deal with it. I prepare myself for a leap. I squat down my legs, and then push myself up with as much force as possible. As soon as gravity brings me down, I lean forward ever so slightly so my angle is about sixty-five degrees. I feel myself land on near burning wood. There's a spike of pain in my ankle and- OW FUCK A DUCK! I'm pretty sure my ankle is broken in many places, I see another and jump and I say fuck that, let's use the stairs. I walk down the stairs towards the wall in the inn. I reach the first floor and I see Hadvar yelling over the sounds of combat and the roaring of a pissed off dragon.

"Haming! You need to get over here now!" I see a boy about seven years old in a spot where the dragon was about the land. In the game the kid actually listened but here, he just stood there, as if waiting for something. Then Alduin cam down on the little boy. I hear a series of sickening cracks as Haming was now part of the ground. Hadvar got over his shock and took cover behind a house. Alduin shouted fire at the house which melted, but Hadvar and an old man were still safe. I walk up behind them. Hadvar turns his attention to me, still getting over Haming's death via Alduin's weight. "Still alive prisoner? Stay close to me if you want to stay that way." I nod and follow him, we walk towards a familiar wall. An Imperial archer turned to me, reaching for his bow.

Hadvar shouted at him."Hey! He's with me!" The Imperial was about to shout traitor that is, before Alduin landed on the wall on top of us and basically melted the Imperial's face off. After Alduin was done, he flew off, to go kill some more people probably. Damn me and my sense of humor. Hadvar and I got off the wall and continued our adventure to reach Helgen's keep. We continued past the half destroyed house. I hear the distant call of Tullius.

"Hurry up soldier! We're leaving!" I knew he was talking about Hadvar. We got passed the stone bridge and I saw Ralof appear out of nowhere. Hadvar saw him as well and shouted at him.

"Ralof! You damned traitor!" Ralof saw him too and decided to carry out the argument.

"We're escaping Hadvar! You're not stopping us this time!"

"Fine! I hope that damn dragon takes you all to Sovngarde!"

Now was the time to decide, I knew in the game choosing Hadvar gave you more gear, but I really disliked Hadvar, and I also liked axes. Although, I love the bow. In the game choosing Ralof gave you the chance to kill an Imperial and the captain, so I decided to go with Ralof. I walked towards and I could feel Hadvar's steely gaze following me.

_**A/N: Hey guys, after realizing that I am quite horrible at remembering PJO stuff, I decided."Hey! Screw that! Let's make a fanfic off a game that I have put over 200 hours in!" So, here I am, making a Skyrim fanfiction. Be warned. Updates will be slow. For I am a lazy bear and love my sleep. I will try though. As hard as I can. No promises this time, and certainly no flames. Please? For me? Cya, hopefully in less than a month. Also, please review, I love 'em.  
**_


	2. Raven Vs The Fighting

**Stepping into The North**

**-xXx-**

**Chapter 2**

-xXx-

_**I do not own Skyrim**_

_**Be Warned of Bad Words**_

_**A/N: Alright, let us read what I do to flamers hmm?**_

_**Chad Warden:**_

_**This is so fucking retarded. First of all, Aela is in her late 20s to early 30s, so you pairing yourself, a 19 year old scrawny weakling with her is just you fantasizing about a video game character. Very very weird, bro.**_

_**The writing is terrible, in style and tone. You fucking enter the world of Skyrim, and you say that in one sentence. You don't just choose not to describe any sort of reaction to some otherworldly shit like that.**_

_**Your name is Raven? Who the fuck do you think you are? That's a gay-ass lame name that you probably think is badass. It's not.**_

_**Also, you enter Skyrim, and you are a human of completely alien race. Seriously, Hadvar, or no one else reacts to that? Lame writing again.**_

_**I can tell you've never held a real sword or shot a bow in your life, and you're probably going to write yourself in the next chapter killing so many professional Imperial soldiers with ease. Lame writing all around.**_

_**This absolutely fucking sucks.**_

**Okay, let's break this down first part: **_This is so fucking retarded._** Okay, that's a new one.**_ First of all, Aela is in her late 20_**'**_s to early 30's, so pairing yourself, a 19 year old scrawny weakling with her is just you fantasiszing about a video game character._ **Uh, have you read ANY other S/I fics? I suggest taking a look at Herr Wozzeck's** Mass Vexations. **His character, Art, is paired with Tali. A purple skinned humanoid who has spent almost all of her life inside of an enviro-suit. While, I pair myself with a girl who is about three or four years older me. Sure, why not. Moving on. **_The writing style is terrible, in style and tone._ **Sorry. I'll try and make my writing better for only YOU and just YOU. Cos you are that important. **_You fucking enter the world of Skyrim, and you say that in one_ _sentence._ **Okay, you actually make a good point here. I'll update it and add a little something. Next.**_ You don't just choose not to describe any sort of reaction to some other-worldly shit like that._ **First off, the first part of this does not make any sense at **_"You don't just choose not to."_ **I really can't make any sense of that.**_ Your name is Raven? Who the fuck do you think you are?_ **I think I'm Raven in this case, if you're still speaking to me that is. **_That's a gay-ass lame name that you probably think is badass. It's_ _not._ **Personally, I just thought that it would match the character's personality. **_Also, you enter Skyrim, and you are a completely alien race. Seriously, Hadvar, or no one else reacts to that? Lame writing again. _**Did you even read the start of the fic? I specifically said "Nordic Archer". ** _I can tell you've never help a real sword or shot a bow in your life, and you're probably going to write yourself in the next chapter killing so many professional Imperial soldiers with ease. Lame writing all around._ **I really haven't but I get the gist of it, I'm also going to do some research of course. I think that the **_"Lame writing"_ **comment is really getting old. Try doing something new for a change. **_This absolutely fucking sucks._ **Okay, sure. That's also new. Let's get to the story hmm? **

* * *

_**Stepping Into the North **_

_**-xXx-**_

_**Chapter 2 **_

_**-xXx-**_

_**I do not own Skyrim**_

_**Be Warned of Bad**_** Words**

I'm gonna be honest with you, I'm really afraid of how I'm gonna learn to fight. That and how long I live and how good I'm gonna be. Let's hope that I got my character's strength and skill. I'm probably going to die before I even leave Helgen, but I'll try. Let's hope I can take a few hits. As I entered the keep I already saw Ralof kneeling down next to Gunjar's body. He had a Hunting Bow on his back, with a quiver full of Iron Arrows. I step towards him and he turns to me.

"Come, let me see if I can get those bindings off." I nod and raise my hands. I tilt them forward at a forty-five degree angle. I push out as much as I could and hold it there. Ralof slides the dagger between my hands easily and the bindings fall to the floor. I see Gunjar's body and- eww. It has cuts all over it and some of it is a bit charred. His right shoulder is basically cut off, showing the shoulder bone and his neck cut Before I could loot it, Ralof puts his hand on my shoulder to stop me.

"No," He hands me the bow on his back and the strap of to the quiver. "I know an archer's body when I see one. Besides, I could use another axe." He then bends down and begins to strap off all the armor from Gunjar. Ralof takes the axe off Gunjar's waist. Ralof takes the axe and straps in on him instead. He looks and me and hands me the armor. I nod and then go ahead to put the armor and weapons on.

* * *

Alright, I look pretty badass if I do say myself. I reach over my back and pull out the bow. It's a lot lighter than I thought it would be. 'Kay, let me see if I can do this. I start by putting my feet at shoulder width and then turn them ninety degrees. so they the long side of my feet are towards the gate where the Imperials will come from. I stand up as straight as I can and put the top of my shoulder under my chin. Now the bow is up and the spot where you nock the arrow is parallel to my chest and my arm. I reach behind me and pull out an Iron Arrow. I grab it near the fletching where the spot where you set the arrow is behind the fletching. I place the arrow atop the string, and tilt my bow to the right slightly. I then draw the bow back in as straight of a line as I can. I pull it back far enough that the head of the arrow is right at the arrow rest, or as close as it can get. All this time Ralof's attention has been on me. I look at him and gives me a nod, as if he was complimenting me. Well, thank you Ralof, sir. This is my first time actually firing a bow, but I've looked up a few things and this body that has real muscle helps too. Feeling confident about being able to do that again, I set the arrow back in its quiver and release my grip on my bow. Ralof then says.

"Come, let's see if we can find a way out of here." He starts by going to the iron door then says."Damn, it's locked." Ralof walks over to the gate examines it for a bit then says with confirmation.

"No way to open this from our side." We both hear voices at the end of the corridor. "It's the Imperials! Hide!" He draws his axes as he says this, and I do the same for my bow. I crouch down and take a simpler stance. My back is still straight and I line everything up, but I manage to stay crouched. I reach for my arrow and grab it by the fletching then nock it on my bow. I nod at him, and he nods back poising his axes in a whirlwind-looking stance. The voices get close and I can definitely hear Hadvar's. The door opens and I pull the string on my bow back as fast as I could. Upon seeing me, the Captain takes out her sword, but it was far too late. I raise the bow and aim the tip of the arrow on her face. I release the bow and it enters her cheek the arrow went inside of her cheek, and since I was below her, the arrow went inside of her brain. It killed her instantly. It wasn't exactly what I was aiming for, but it still got the job done. I look at Ralof and I see Hadvar's corpse on the ground, full of cuts and slashes. I then looked back at the captain and- HOLY SHIT! I see a bit of her brain on the arrow as I pull it out. Out of sheer curiosity I take a look inside, and I see nothing but brain and blood. I throw up all over the stone floor. I feel Ralof's hand on my shoulder, helping me up. I stand up and he says.

"Ah, the first kill with a bow is usually very gory. For both the shooter and the target."

I nod and say. "Come on, let's just get out of here."

We both continue on to the locked gate. Ralof inserts the key in the slot and we head down the stairs. To be honest, I really didn't like this part of the game. It was probably the most stale, but then again. This isn't really a game anymore. As we reach the bottom of the stairs there is a loud crash and the sound of rocks breaking and falling down. Then there's a loud _bang!_ and rocks fall down on the hallway in front of us and I hear Ralof say."Guess we're not going that way."

I turn to the wooden door to my left and I push it open quietly. I hold it open slightly and pull an arrow from my quiver. I latch on my bow and crouch down. As soon as I left the door, I dashed to the stone pillar and took cover. Ralof did the same to a pillar slightly ahead of me. I keep the arrow nocked, but I don't pull it back. I put my head around the corner to peek out. I see the Imperial soldier and captain looting the barrel of potions. I look to Ralof and he gives me a signal and I pull back my bow. Alright, here we go. I straighten out as much as I can, and breathe calmly. I put the left side of my bow against the pillar to balance it out. I use the top of the arrow as I sights. I line it up as best I can with the Captain's head. It is stupidly fucking hard with all my shaking. I then let go of the arrow. It hits the captain's cheek, but goes through it killing him instantly. Hell yes! Fuck yeah! There's a screech of the soldier, but it is quickly silenced with Ralof's axe going through is neck, decapitating him. I see bits of his head and neck dropping to the ground with a small _slap_. It's actually disgusting. I just hope I'll get used to it. Man, imagine if I brought a gun with me. Imagine how advanced these guys would be in the future. I mean in Mass Effect as the Quarian's were getting exiled from Rannoch, humanity was just getting it's first rapid-fire weaponry. We got luck as hell with those Mass Relays. But who cares, we're in the Skyrim universe not Mass Effect. After looting through the barrels for potions we continue our "adventure" to get out of Helgen.

I just want out.

**AN: Holy shit guys! I did my second chapter within a few days of the last! Hooray! Hopefully you guys found that guy's review analysis to be humorous. Please review. It makes me happy! Bye! Soon hopefully!**


	3. Raven Vs The Road

_**Stepping into The North**_

_**-xXx-**_

_**Chapter One**_

_**-xXx-**_

**_I do not own Skyrim_  
**

**_Be Warned of Bad Words_**

We left the potion room and we walked through a hall where they had cells raised on chains with dead bodies resting inside. We moved past them into another hallway. We take a left turn and head down some stairs where we hear screaming.

"Ah gods! Please! Stop it! AHHHHHHH!" I hear the sound of bones cracking and lightning firing. I look to Ralof and see that he's already down the stairs. I run down too, I see a mutilated corpse wearing Stormcloak armor and Ralof fighting the torturer. I ready my bow and draw my arrow. I raise the bow, straighten myself out again and nock the arrow. I pull my arms back and line up the head of the arrow with the torturer's skull. As soon as he stops moving around, Ralof's axe comes crashing down on the man's neck and my arrows barrels toward his cheekbone. The axe and arrow hit simultaneously killing the torturer instantly. The axe decapitated him and my arrow goes through his cheekbone and hits his other one, on the other side of his face. Ralof looks at the mutilated Stormcloak and says.

"May you find peace in Sovngarde, sister." I hear the male soldier repeats this and kneels down and takes off a necklace from the passed Stormcloak. Huh, apparently they had a form of "dog tags" in Skyrim. I wonder if the Imperial's have the same thing as well. My thoughts were interrupted by a tap on the shoulder. I turned to look at the person who tapped me, it was Ralof.

"Come on, see if you can get this lock open. I'm not much good a lock-picking myself. See if you can do it." He then hands me several lock-picks. I walk towards the cage that has a nearly mutilated mage's corpse in it. I crouch down slightly and look at the lock, it was a fucking dead-bolt. Alright, let's see if this bitch is as easy to open as it sounds. I insert the lock-pick and an old-looking screwdriver thing inside the lock itself. I twist the lock-pick a little and- FUCK! The damn lock pick broke. Alright, let's do this again. I move everything back in, slowly this time. I twist the lock-pick a little again and it moves this time, then I try to feel for the lock, but-GODS DAMNIT!

It's okay, just- third time's the charm. Let's do this. I push the screwdriver in first this time, then the lock-pick. I twist the lock-pick to the left slightly, then I move the screwdriver, and- Hey! What d'ya know! It worked! The cage door swings open and I bent over to take a look at the mage's corpse that was resting inside. The mage's gear had a few burns on it, from electricity it seemed. So, it seems logical that he was tortured bare naked. I removed him of his gear and put the hood on myself. I could feel my Magic coursing through me, even if it was just a little tickle, but it was there. I saw Ralof standing in front of a hallway. We proceeded with our escapade.

We walked passed all the torture chambers, raised cages, metal prisons, the works. He and I pulled down a lever that let down a bridge so we could get across. There was a hallway heading into an open cave with Imperial Soldiers inside, waiting for orders. Ralof leaned against a wall and we stacked up on him. Aela, was holding a bow and sat behind me. She was beautiful, warrior-like red hair that was untamed. A curvy body, an almost heart-shaped face with high cheekbones. She was also wearing some Stormcloak Armor that suited her well. **(Pun Intended)**

Ralof said."Alright, Raven, I want you to ready your bow now. Lean against the corner pillar and aim your arrow on the leader. He's wearing steel armor and is using an Iron Warhammer. Aim for his head." I nod, and notch an arrow. "Aela, notch two arrows and ready them vertically, I want you to hit the captain as well, for when Raven misses." She easily notches her arrows, which I expected because she was a stellar archer in the game. I lean against the corner and pull myself together to get ready to shoot. Aela readies her bow at the same time. I pull my bow back and- the captain was lying dead on the ground with two arrows embedded in his gut and neck. The rest of the guards in the cave didn't seem to notice. I looked at Aela and saw her smiling, but there was so much smugness behind it that I almost coughed on the damn thing. Ralof took his two Iron War Axes out and I still held upon my arrow, but loosely. Aela had her bow out, but didn't notch an arrow. It was obvious she was fast enough to pull one out before anyone got even close to her. Two Imperials were walking onto the small bridge where the captain was lying dead, but I saw them and fired an arrow at them, and I missed. Of-fucking-course. The two guards immediately took their shields and swords out. Aela pulled an arrow from her quiver and placed it on her bow. She fired. The arrow passed cleanly through on of the guards' heads. The other guard ran away and screamed for help. We heard shouting in the other side, but before the guard got to the shouting, Aela fired an arrow directly at him. Hitting his spine. The arrow pierced through it and the guard fell over, dead. I pulled an arrow from my quiver and notched it as well. Camping in front of the door where the guards were bound to enter from.

Well, I wasn't completely wrong. But the guards came in inside of a Phalanx formation. Shields locked and swords at the ready. I readied my bow and Aela did the same. I saw Ralof ready his two War Axes. I saw Ralof rear back and it looked like he was about to use- OH MY FUCKING SHIT! That is loud as all hell. I saw the guards back down a little as they were afraid of Ralof, but as they did this, their shields were lowered. Just low enough so that Aela and I could get a shot in. She and I fired at the same time and two Imperials dropped dead. That was two of their eight men. Ralof laughed demonically and jumped in the other six of them. As he demolished them, Aela and I gave him covering 'fire'. Well, when I mean Aela and I, I really mean Aela. I didn't want to fire, thinking I would hit Ralof. Soon enough, we slew all the guards. Aela turned to me and gave me a nod. I smiled a little, she was something else. Ralof had already left the room, Aela close behind him. Me? I was going to have fun looting these kids. Whew, I switched out my regular bow with a Hunting Bow that still felt a little too awkward on my fingers. I also restocked on my arrows, and I put on some different armor. It was a little heavier definitely. I saw Ralof and Aela talking by a cave opening that looked like it lead outside. The two of them saw me and stopped talking. So I had to assume it was about me. The three of us departed Helgen, as one.

I heard the loud roar of a dragon and looked overhead. I saw Alduin's black wings, his razor-sharp claws ground against the rocks. I barely heard Ralof screech."GET DOWN!" As Alduin roared. I didn't duck down like the other two did, but he spun around and looked at me. His wings flapping to keep him aloft. He spoke to me, his deep, bass tones rumbling and bouncing around."You, the one who calls himself 'Raven'. Do not think that you being will change anything. You are nothing but a mistake that I plan to correct." He then spun back around, heading someplace I don't know. Ralof and Aela stood up and looked at me. Ralof spoke first, his voice was calm, but there was anger behind it."You gods-damned idiot," his accent sounding more prominent."why didn't you get down when I told you too?" I stared at him for a second, before answering.

"I don't know. I don't like to listen."

"YOU COULD HAVE DIED!"

I saw Aela nod, agreeing to Ralof's statement and I responded. "Well I didn't now did I? Look, all that matters is that I'm alive."

Aela then voiced her thougts."He spoke to you didn't he? In the Thu'um." Holy gods and goddesses of all of Olympus her voice was amazing. It was better than the video game! Then again, a lot of things are better in real life than video games.

"What do you mean? He was speaking regular tongue." I replied trying to not choke on myself as I would get to hear her speak again.

Aela shook her head."No, he wasn't speaking that, he was speaking in the Thu'um." She then put a confused face on, as if she was trying to figure something out. Her look then changed into one of disbelief."You're the Dragonborn aren't you. No one can learn any words from the Thu'um at your age. Not even the Greybeards."

Ralof then turned to Aela and spoke his opinion."That doesn't matter now. We need to get somewhere safe before the Imperials start covering this whole damn road. My sister, Gerdur, owns a lumber-mill not too far from here, in Riverwood. We can head there for the night. After that, we can part ways. I'm heading back to Windhelm to meet up with the other Stormcloaks."

We all nod and continue our trip towards Riverwood. I saw Aela look around at nature. A small smile growing on her face as a butterfly landed on her. She then laughed. It was like a melody, a masterpiece. She then put on a full smile on her face. She really was a beauty. I heard Ralof smirk as he knew I was staring at her. She then turned to me. "What are you staring at?"

"Uhh. Nothing?" I coughed lightly to signal Ralof to help.

He didn't get the memo. He looked at me dumbly, a small smile on his face. The smile slowly grew into a full-on smile, until Ralof was laughing heartily. I turned a dark shade of red and Aela made a groaning sound. I ignored it and continued walking, slowly turning my original color. God dammit. March thirtieth, the day I was horribly mortified about love.

_**-xXx-**_

The three of us continued down the road until we came upon the three stones. There was a carving of a thief on the left, a mage in the middle, and a warrior on the right. I heard Ralof talking."Ah, three of the thirteen stones that dot Skyrim's landscape." I nod in awe as I turn back to the stones. I step forward, standing in the middle of all of them. I look at the warrior. Then shake my head. I turn to the mage. I contemplate it. I turned and stared at the thief stone. I smirked, I stepped forward and put my hand on the stone. The thief stone turned a teal color and a blue ray shot up into the sky. I look up and I saw the ray outline a constellation of the thief. Even though it was mid-day. Ralof spoke again."Thief, eh? Alright, not going to judge." I see Aela smirking a little and I joined them back on the road.

We came up halfway across the road and I pulled my bow out, knowing there were wolves that were about to appear.

"Hey, settle down there cub, I sense nothing" Aela said, her voice had a light touch of humor to it. I shake my head, and as I do that, the sound of wolves howling echoed across the river and land. Now it was my time to smirk."Don't get cocky, cub. Everyone makes mistakes." Aela then pulled her bow out and Ralof unsheathed his axes. Four wolves dashed down the hill and jumped on us. I tried to be fast and take out an arrow from my quiver and notch it, but it didn't work out, and by the time I actually notched the arrow all the wolves were dead. Aela then walked up to me and punched me on the shooting arm. Really hard.

"OW! FUCK!" I screeched. Ralof let out a hearty laugh and Aela laughed a little. "Gods damn woman! When did you learn to hit so hard!?"

"That was my shooting arm I hit you with." She says with a full smile on her face, her teeth showing. They were white, surprisingly. You would think that in this time they had no way of 'brushing' their teeth that they were all really fucked up.

"Well, don't do it again. Please. For my soul." I reply, pain seeping into my voice. She nods, still smiling.

I look down the road and see that Ralof has already gotten to the gates of the little village. Aela and I follow closely behind. Once we got to the village Ralof led us towards Gerdur and her husband.

"Ralof! Oh, by the goddesses you're alive!" I heard a loud voice yell, I looked and saw that it was Gerdur.

"Ah, it was fine Gerdur, especially with Aela and Raven here." For the first time since I got into this world, I've felt at home somewhat. Everything in Riverwood felt perfect. It was outdoors, and the river was as clear as the sky. It reflected Kyraneth's domain perfectly.

"Have you seen anyone come down the south road?" I heard Ralof say with worry.

"None, no Imperials or Stormcloaks. Just you, and are you really Aela? Like, from the Companions Guild?"

Aela looked unimpressed, she's probably been asked this thousands of times. "Yes, I really am."

She was then bombarded with questions and she put on an annoyed face, then answered all of them. As the day drifted into the night, we started a campfire in Riverwood. We sat by it as Gerdur was cooking some beef for us to eat. Although, I was quite distant. I sat on the side of the river, instead of next to the campfire. After Gerdur was done cooking she gave the food to everybody else and told Aela to hand me my food.

Aela came up beside me and sat down. When she sat down she handed me my food today and said."Nice job today."

I let out a laugh, then replied."Ha! Nice job? I missed over half of my shots and you hit every single one of them."

"Well, I've been shooting for over eighteen years now, and you been shooting for about four hours?" She replied with earnest in her voice.

"Pfffft. Whatever," I took a bite out of the beef and swallowed before talking again."I'm going to take a walk around Riverwood." I stood up and left the beef where I was sitting.

"Hey! Come get your food!" I heard Aela yell, but I kept walking. Eager to take a look around the small village. Maybe my life in Skyrim would change. Or it would stay the same.

**A/N: Hey guys! I know it's been quite a long time since I last updated, but I'll try and update a little faster. School's been overwhelming and I've been playing the crap out of Destiny. I also have a Spanish project due on Wednesday where I have to sing in class. So... Yeah. R.I.P Me. On that pleasant note, please review! I love reading them. Except flamer number one. "Chief Warden". Bye!**


	4. Raven Vs The Emotions

_**Stepping into The North**_

_**-xXx-**_

_**Chapter 4**_

_**-xXx-**_

_**I do not own Skyrim**_

**_Be warned of bad words_**

**_AN: Hey guys, so lately I've been in a writing frenzy! Even with school work, Destiny, and just life in-general. I've been able to keep constant updates on this story. Now, after that spiel, I would like to announce that I'm putting up a poll on my profile. Just make an account or sign in to one to vote though. It'll be a blind poll, sorry. The poll is about which quest lines Raven should do first. Stormcloak, Dark Brotherhood, Companions, etc. Feel free to vote! Now, let's get to the story._**

I rounded a corner and saw Alvor, the blacksmith. He gave me a friendly nod, but his face showed that he was somewhat depressed. He was probably looking for his son, Hadvar, and since no one but us came up the south road, he was definitely worried. Although, it wasn't my place to pry on his life. So I walked passed him into the Riverwood Trader. I pushed open the wooden door and there was a cowbell at the top, so it rang loudly, but the two siblings were arguing even louder and the sound of the cowbell was drowned out.

"Absolutely not! There will be no theatrics, no games, and _certainly_ no thief chasing!" I heard the raspy voice of Lucan Valerian yell at his sister who had a very pissed off face, but so did he, so it didn't do much.

"Well someone has to do something!" Camilla's voice definitely very angry, but much more controlled instead of Lucan's

"No! We are done talk- oh," He stopped talking himself as he saw me and realized I heard almost the thing."Oh, a customer. Sorry, we just had a bit of a break-in. Nothing much was stolen, we still have most of our stock."

"Besides a damn near priceless golden claw." I heard Camilla mutter as she moved back to her seat near the small fireplace in the store. I couldn't help but smirk a little, luckily no one heard and I proceeded to talk to Lucan.

"So, do you have any arrows I may use?"

He nods, and opens a chest next to the door and takes out a quiver full of iron arrows, and a half-quiver of steel arrows.

"How much for a handful of iron?" I ask him, hoping for a decent price. The damn game always ripped you the hell off. I remember one time that I paid 250 septims for a god damn steel sword and I sold him one for fifty septims. Fuckin' game ripping me off.

"Fifteen septims." HOLY SHIT! That's one hell of a deal! Heh. I counted out twelve septims as he grabbed a handful of iron arrows. It looked like about a third of a quiver. He held out his empty hand and I held out mine. I checked how many septims I had left, I had around thirty-five remaining. I dropped the septims into his out-stretched hand he dropped the arrows into mine. I stuffed them into my quiver and it felt a bit heavier. I gave Lucian a nod and Camilla a wink which she happily returned. I quickly left the trader, and headed out to the tavern.

_**-xXx-**_

I entered the tavern to hear the bard, Sven, singing "The Dragonborn Comes". I walked up to the tavern keep, Delphine and asked for a room. "How much for a room tonight?" She pondered a bit.

"Fifteen septims. I'll put the food on the house." I quickly thanked her and entered my room. Which was oddly enough, the 'attic' room. I shut the door and slipped into the wonderful world of dreaming.

In my dream, there was Tsun, the Nordic god of trials. There was the mighty Ysgramor, elf slayer and first Nord to step on Skyrim. There was Gormlaith, Hakon, and Felldir. The original three heroes who defeated Alduin in the past. They were all talking, huddled up around each other. Then, they all suddenly turned to me.

"Ah, Dragonborn," spoke Felldir, he was probably the wisest out of all the heroes. ",we have expected you." As he finishes the sentence, he waves his hand all the other heroes nod in agreement.

"So, are you guys like, the wizards?"

Felldir then put a questioning look on his face."No, but we are the ones who have brought you here in Skyrim."

"Uh, what?" I ask quizzically.

"We brought you here to Skyrim you drunk bastard." Gormlaith said in an annoyed tone. Well I'm sorry for pissing you off. Geez.

"Look, I never wanted to be here. Can I just get home?" I questioned. I really didn't know what the fuck they were talking about. I also just wanted to get home. I missed my bed.

"We cannot do that, that is out of power." Hakon said with sympathy in his voice.

"Then how come you guys can bring me here?"

"We used the Elder Scroll, with all five of us, with our joint power, we could barely get you through." Tsun said. I nodded in understanding, he then continued."The Elder Scroll can only hold two people through time."

"Who's the second person?" I asked, this was never in the game so I was thoroughly confused.

"Alduin." The heroes said simultaneously, their voices mixing into one.

"Oh." I said nervously. "So I guess I have to kill him to get back?"

"Well at least the fellow isn't daft." I heard Gormlaith mutter to her brother who smirked. I ignored the two siblings' exchange.

Felldir nodded to answer my question. "Goodbye hero, and no, we cannot guide you any further. Sovngarde isn't that kind."

Wait. What? Sovngarde is a- I was tossed out of my dreams, and I woke up in the Riverwood Tavern. So, Sovngarde is an entity, that isn't just a place, hmm? Fancy Skyrim. Fancy.

_**-****x****Xx****-**_

I sat up in the hay bed and put on my armor. I left the room and tossed Delphine my tip to her, which was two septims. She easily caught them and gave me a nod of appreciation. I gave her a small smile before I opened the tavern door to Skyrim. The sun shone brightly, it was about noon, around 12 o'clock. I saw Aela sitting out by the river. I walked towards her, thinking of what to say. _Hey Aela how-_ oh nevermind that one. _Man, isn't toda-_ that's an old one. You know what, I'll just wing the damn thing. I sat down beside her. She looked at me and then gave me a nod. She left my gaze and looked out at Bleak Falls Barrow before saying."You know what, after I head back to Whiterun, I'll ask the Companions if we can take some of us up there. Can you imagine the treasures? All the sweet, sweet gold?" I smirked internally because there really wasn't much up there, but I nodded on the outside.

Aela looked at me, as if she was searching for something in my eyes.

"What?" I asked her, genuinely curious."Is there something in my eyes?"

She quickly shook her head and turned a little red, but she still kept examining my eyes. It was around a minute or two before she revealed what she doing."Your eyes we changing colors. It was like, red, then blue, then it was purple. It was really weird." Huh, I guess my eyes change color now. Maybe it was Udyr from League of Legends! His eyes would change color depending on his stance. Turtle, Bear, Tiger, and Phoenix! I was shaken out of my thoughts by Aela who was, well, shaking me. I looked at her in the eyes, she turned a little red before shaking her head rapidly.

I asked her."Hey, what's wrong?"

"Your gods-damned eyes!" She replied loudly."It's too weird! They were blue while I was shaking you from your daydream, then they turned golden once they looked at me!"

I laughed lightly before replying."I don't really know what's wrong with them, but personally, I like it." I smiled after that, not a full smile, just a small one. "So, you heading to Whiterun now?"

She contemplated the question before answering."Yeah, I'll head out in a little while." Alright, I guess we're friends now? Though, that's a really awkward topic. I'll just leave it alone for a while. She stood and offered her hand to help me up, I took it with a small smile. As I stood up I said.

"Alright, see you in Whiterun."

"Wait, you're going there too?" She asked, one of her eyebrows raised.

"Yup, Gerdur asked me to tell Jarl Balgruuf to send a squad of guards to Riverwood in-case a dragon appears." I replied to her. She got a look of realization and her mouth formed a perfect 'o'.

"When are you going to leave?" I asked her, curious because I wanted to go with her as well.

"I'm going now if you wanted to tag along." She replied, answering my question that came up in my head. I nodded and we made a left on the cross-roads in the middle of Riverwood, between the tavern and the blacksmith. The both us walked across the bridge and made a right to follow the road to Whiterun. Here we go!

**-xXx-**

Aela and I arrived in the fields of Whiterun where her Companions were fighting the giant. I couldn't remember their names, but that was probably for the best considering this is my first time seeing them. Aela looked up from the ground and she saw the fight. Her face immediately became one of anger and she drew her bow and notched an arrow. I imitated the same action as best I could, it was a lot less smoother, but it would work for the time being. Both of us dashed towards the giant that was fighting the Companions. Aela fired her arrow, hitting the giant directly in the place where the sun don't shine. I fired after her, my arrow hit the giant in the eye. Huh, how lucky. The giant died instantly after my arrow, it wasn't surprising considering how many cuts there were on his leathery skin. Geez, he had to have at least ten feet tall. Guess they really do mean giants. Farkas and Ria turned to me, both of them were probably judging me considering how their eyes moved up and down. They then turned to Aela, Ria spoke first."So, is the man you've traveled with?"

She had a pretty smooth voice, but she was panting. Probably from the fight we just had with a fucking giant. Aela nodded."Yes, he is still a pup, but he fires true." At this, Ria nodded. Farkas then turned to me as both Ria and Aela began to talk with each other, probably about girl stuff.

"How is your sword arm pup?" Farkas asked me in far-too-deep-to-be-human voice. To be honest, my sword arm is pretty shit, considering since I left Helgen that I've only used a bow. I guess I still have to learn how to use a dagger at least, let alone a fucking great-sword.

"It's pretty poor, since I left Helgen with Aela, all I've used was my bow and arrow." I replied, nodding my head as well. Farkas digested this information and came up with his response.

"Well, if you're going to join the Companions, we'll need to work on your sword arm as well as your shooting, but Aela can help you with the shooting. You'll be training with me if you want to use two-handed weapons, and my brother if you choose one-handed. He may force you to use a shield, but you don't have to. Tell him I said that." I nodded in response. With that, he called out for Ria, making the woman jerk up and face him. Farkas told her that they should be heading back to tell Kodlak that the giant was dealt with. Ria nods a follows him towards Whiterun, as she's running, she waves goodbye to Aela.

The two companions were at the stables by now, Aela and I were following them. There was an awkward silence in the air, before I decided to break it." How long have you been in the Companions? Ever since you were a child or what?" I asked her, as kindly as I could. The question was probably heavy on her, but I was genuinely curious.

"Fifteen years. Ever since I was seven." She said, sounding crestfallen.

"What happened?" I asked her as we entered the outer wall of Whiterun. See, this part I was really interested about. The game never said anything about Aela's backstory.

"My parents were killed. That's all I'm going to say." She said bitterly and with finality. I guess she really didn't want to talk about it. The subject either made her really pissed the hell off, **or** depressed as fuck. I'm going to go with pissed off, it suits her more.

I nodded and the guards ignored us as they pushed open the gate. Man, it felt good to be in the first major city of this game.

Welcome to Whiterun.

_**AN: Whew! As of right now (10/18/2014) That's the American way. (18/10/2014) That's how the rest of the world does it. Congrats America. Anywho, sorry this update took so long. I was just plain lazy. I also had two concerts to play. I play the Trumpet for anyone who's that curious. I'll see you all next chapter. Please drop a review!**_


	5. Raven Vs The Quest

_**Stepping Into The North**_

_**-xXx-**_

_**Chapter 5**_

_**-xXx-**_

_**I do not own Skyrim**_

_**Be Warned of Bad Words**_

Holy cow, Whiterun is beautiful. The road is clean and new, the houses are built with wooden planks and covered up by thatched roofing. Down the road, there is the small market. Livelihood is clearly visible with ample talk, and discreet rumors spreading around of the town. This is a nice place to live. Aela was talking to Adrianne Avenicci, the blacksmith for the Imeperials. Eorland Gray-Mane had the honor of being one of the best, if not the best, blacksmiths in all of Skyrim. I have to go see the Skyforge for myself. The damn thing so looked so frickin cool in the game. A giant stone eagle with a pit of molten lava below it? That's badass in my opinion. Oh, Aela finished talking with Adrianne and motioned me to come over towards them. I approached with confidence, maybe. I don't really know what the fuck I was doing. I walked up to them and Aela said.

"Adrianne, give him one of your steel swords and your Elven bows." Wait, did she just say Elven? Holy crap on a stick that's fucking awesome! Adrianne turned around grabbed a finished Elven bow from her workbench.

"It's still pretty new so be careful, the metal hasn't completely settled down." She says, genuine concern in her voice. I guess I couldn't blame her, this is her first time meeting me and she is extremely proud of her products out of Smithing. I nod in response, and her face settles down from being scrunched up. I turn to Aela and she reaches behind her and unties her quiver. She takes off mine and puts hers on my back. I gave her a questioning look and she replied, her face turning a slight shade of red.

"Mine was getting old, and I wanted yours." She replied, flustered. I simply nodded and noted mentally how amazing she looked when she is embarressed. "Come, we need to get you to Kodlak so he can look into you if you are worthy to join the Companions."

I shook my head."I'm not going to join the Companions just yet. I'm going to go travel. I want to see Skyrim, and hopefully not get killed while doing it. " It was the truth, I really didn't want to join the Companions. I had to help with the dragon problem in Riverwood.

I looked back to Aela and she was pretty shocked. Before her face turned angry and she yelled."Do you think that _joining _the Companions is not considered and honor?! Let me tell you something _Raven, _or whatever your name really is, the Companions are a guild of a select people. People who are warriors, and such, with fires burning in their hearts. Yearning for glory on the battlefield. We do the just and protect those who cannot do so themselves. Are you going to join the Thieves guild in that shady-ass town Riften? Join the people who have nothing better to do that sit on the asses and steal shit? If you are, then just leave now, I have no time for people like that." She finished with confidence.

We were walking when she was performing her speech, and we were in front of Jorrvaskr, the hall of the Companions.

I looked at her, I tried to force my eyes to change their color to something more intimidating and it looked like it worked because Aela's face faltered for just a second. "Look, I might join the Thieves Guild as it's what really calls for me. Funnily enough, I don't find swinging a sword and raising a shield very enjoyable, nor useful. Besides, there are some good ass archers in the Thieves Guild from what I heard, and I'm dying to learn how to be sneaky. Sorry Aela, but tomorrow is when we part ways. Maybe I'll see you again, maybe not. Heck, I might die on the caravan going to Riften. So, this is goodbye for now."

Aela nods, an emotionless mask covering her face. She then turns away from me heads up the steps to Jorrvaskr, she opens the door and steps inside. Ugh, I'm fucking horrible with women. I-I nevermind. I force myself to peel away and look at the great hall of Dragonsreach. I begin the walk up, thinking about the history and lore of this amazing building. According to Skyrim lore, Olaf the One-Eye defeating the dragon whose name is Numinex. Originally, Dragonsreach was a smaller building, but Olaf wanted to have Numinex as a trophy and wanted to hold him inside of the hall. That's how the building got its name and the skull above the Jarl's seat is supposed to be the skull of Numinex, if not, it's a very close copy.

Sweet, I was standing in front of the large doors that were flanked by two guards. One of them spoke to me, authority in his voice.

"State your business citizen." I couldn't even see his face through the helmet he was wearing.

"I was sent by Gerdur from Riverwood to ask the Jarl if he could send a troop of guards to protect the small village." I said and amazingly, without stuttering. I just hoped I had a bit of confidence with what I said. The guard contemplated it, but the guard who stood next to him, who seemed to have a higher rank, told him that they were going to let me in. Sweet.

_**-xXx-**_

I stepped inside of the hall and-HOLY SHIT! It was a pretty damn huge place. The ceiling had to had been at least three stories, or three and a half. There were long tables filled with all kinds of cuisine. Everything from and slice of Venison, to a sweet-roll. Irelith, the Jarl's bodyguard, didn't unsheathe her sword, but did approach me. She was pretty good-looking for a dark-elf. Which is saying a lot.

"What are you doing in here citizen, the Jarl is not having a-" I cut her off, I was sick and tired of hearing the same shit all the time. This happened often in my life too.

"Look, I just need to tell that Jarl that Riverwood needs a troop of guards to protect it considering the dragon is so close to it." I said, trying to get past her to see the Jarl. I pushed past her, or at least, she let me past her, and allowed me to speak to Jarl Balgruuf.

Damn, the guy was seriously buff. His biceps looked like they were about to fucking explode, they were that huge. He was speaking to his advisor, Proventus Avenicci, father of Adrianne Avenicci. They were disagreeing, like they did on the game. After their small dispute the Jarl turned to me and spoke.

"Ah, how are you citizen? Are you new here? I haven't seen you before in my city." He said, and goddamn, his voice was fucking deep. Like, about as deep as Farkas's voice, and that was a deep fricken voice.

"I have an urgent message from Gerdur of Riverwood, Jarl." I ]coaxed,trying my best to sound to confident and to persuade him to actually to do what I wanted him to do."She wants you to place a troop of your guards to protect the village considering how close it is to the threat of a dragon." Okay, that should've worked. Goddamn it, I miss dialogue options.

"And do you have any proof of Riverwood being close to a dragon threat?" He countered, testing my statement. Alright sir, I always win my arguments. No matter what.

"The village of Helgen, was destroyed by a dragon. I was there, a prisoner to the Imperials as I was trying to get to Cyrodill. You can ask Aela of the Companions as well, she was there Jarl." I reasoned, everything I had said was true as well. I added the 'Jarl' at the end to sound like I still respected him.

He pondered my statement, before coming to a conclusion."Very well, Irileth, send a squadron of guards to Riverwood immediately, and I want you with another squadron to check the ruins of Helgen. Be wary of the Imperials and Bandits that may linger there." He stated. Irileth nodded, and left going to what she was ordered to do.

Although, Proventus being a retard interjected."Jarl, surely you don't fully believe in this man. We know nothing of him! Everything he said could be a total trap and just wanted us to lower our guard!"

"Relax Proventus, had this man wanted to do any harm to Whiterun. He could've done it as we were speaking. My guard was not up, and he probably has a dagger strapped to his belt." Balgruuf said with finality. Huh, it's nice to see that he already trusts me, so early in our relationship. Awesome.

"Come uhh," He said, with uncertainty in his voice. Pfft. He doesn't know my name, whatever.

"Raven. Raven VanCleef." I replied, trying my best to sound like James Bond. Fucking love those movies. Especially that line.

"Come Raven, I will show you to Farengar, my court mage. He has... an interest, we'll say, with dragons." Ah, you mean an obsession. Yeah, it's pretty obvious that he has one. I remember scrolling through his dialogue and there was some pretty crazy shit. **(Don't quote me on that. Might not be true.)**

We entered the room and I could feel the magic inside of it already. It was abundant, at least, it felt like it. Most of it was radiating from Farengar. Huh, despite his look, he's actually a powerful mage. Cool.

"Farengar, take a look at this man, he might be able to help with your experiment." Balgruuf said eagerly, he probably wanted to get the fuck out of this room as fast as possible. I could feel for him.

"Ah, how could are you in combat my friend?" Farengar questioned. I guess I'm decent. I'll ask Aela to come with me, she said she wanted to take up an expedition to Bleak Falls Barrow. Heck, maybe even Farkas and Ria if they wanted to tag along.

"I'm half decent with a bow, and I could ask Aela if she wanted to tag along." I replied. I seriously hoped I hadn't broken my relationship with Aela completely. She was still an amazing girl, and an even better archer.

"Good, I need you to fetch something for me. Well, when I say fetch, I really mean dive into a thousand-year old ruin that's filled with monsters, bandits, and most likely traps." He said, dropping a literal bomb on me. "A Dragonstone is what I need from this place, you'll probably find it in the center chamber. It's Bleak Falls Barrow, the Nord ruin on top of a mountain that looks over Riverwood. So, will you accept this mission I have asked of you?"

Okay, shouldn't be too hard to navigate, at least with Aela there, and hopefully Farkas and Ria as well. With the four of us, this should be somewhat easier, especially with Farkas there. His sword was the second biggest thing I've ever seen, first being my- never mind. There's probably a joke there, I'm just not gonna touch it. Moving on. "Alright, I'll do it. Give me two days to prepare. I'll have it by four or five days after those two days." I responded, six or seven days seemed reasonable, to me at least.

Farengar seemed to agree, although he probably wanted it sooner than that, he still accepted it. He then dismissed me and told me to leave him to his work. I left Dragonsreach in search of Aela, Farkas, and Ria. To Jorrvaskr we go!

**_-xXx-_**

I entered Jorrvaskr, hall of the Companions. Holy shit! It smells fucking amazing in here! I saw the U-Shaped table that the Companions sat on. On the table, I saw Kodlak, Aela, Farkas, Vilkas, Ria, Skjor, and a hole bunch of other people. Annnd it looks like I stepped in on dinner time. Through the front door. Fan-fucking-tastic. Talk about awkward. Right?

_**AN: Boom! Awesome, finished that chapter in about 4 days. Nothing important to say as of right now, so vote on that poll and review! Thanks!**_


End file.
